


Cartoon Eyes and a Buckshot Heart

by elvisqueso



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvisqueso/pseuds/elvisqueso
Summary: Something I found in my folder that I forgot to post anywhere.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Marissa Schurr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cartoon Eyes and a Buckshot Heart

Cartoon eyes and a buckshot heart; soft auburn hair and full lips so pink and sweet you’d swear they were cotton candy. Sometimes she looks at Marissa and it’s like the whole World is gonna drown in tears, like Alice in Wonderland. She’d always been like that, on the edge of crying. Whether it was real hurt or love or something else, Marissa didn’t know. She knew it made her want to hold onto her the girl so tight the rest of the World would just give up and stop trying to take her away.

  
Big and blue and sad as hell. Words flooding through Marissa’s brain whenever she caught sight of those eyes across the aisle of desks and papers and books. Long lashes, pepper-dust freckles. A voice so small and soft you almost couldn’t be sure she was speaking. She had a tongue that tasted like strawberries; she still used that kiddie toothpaste that played a tune when you opened it. Marissa never pointed it out ‘cause she might stop out of embarrassment. But, Marissa thought, she should never be embarrassed. Everything about her was good, sometimes too good for Marissa, who knew full well she was the ‘bad girl.’ The one who pulled the wool over her parents’ eyes and could get away with stealing and murder. Who painted her nails cherry red and flirted with the male teachers. Who read dirty books and knew about sex and drugs and stole her mom’s car more than once to sneak into the upperclassmen parties. Abigail, the good girl, the daddy’s girl, who never lied or smoked or stole a damn thing in her life. Who smiled at Marissa and held her hand and pressed her plump lips to Marissa’s own with a whisper and a giggle. Too good to be true, too good to be real. Sometimes Marissa thinks she’ll wake up and Abigail will have never existed, just a really long dream she’d had in a hospital somewhere. But every morning she woke up and went to school and Abigail was there, real as anything, with her blushing cheeks and rosy fingertips and love.

  
Far too good to be true, she thought. She was right, but she didn’t know that yet.


End file.
